


Cooperation

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, My boys are uncooperative bastards, Swipes doesn't share, The Jedi just want to get shit done, Wrench isn't drunk enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: The Outcasts find out they have to work with others for the Umbara Campaign. They're not happy.





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collab series with naaklasolus ^^
> 
> Yeah the Outcasts have foul mouths ... sorry not sorry

Soundblast rolled his eyes tiredly as he entered the canteen looking for his commanding officers. He’d received the latest in a long line of communiques about the upcoming Umbara mission; and he had a nasty feeling they wouldn’t like this one in the slightest. Looking at the sight before him, he let out a tired and put upon sigh. 

“Fucking really?” 

There was a huge five way brawl going on in the centre of the canteen, most of the other Outcasts standing on undisturbed tables to watch the carnage. Soundblast could only shake his head as a violent kick from his Elder General sent Sunny flying back into one of the tables, the clone shaking his head and grabbing a tray quickly. Rolling to avoid Swipes’ body slam, Sunny smashed the tray into the Lieutenant’s face with a snarl before buckling under a full body tackle from Nikov and Dagorlad while Quicksilver ran to his mentor’s aide. Shaking his head again as Nikov punched Dagorlad and quickly received a return blow, Soundblast placed his fingers in his mouth and let out an ear shattering shriek of a whistle, throwing the two infiltration clones off enough that Swipes crashed into Sunny (stopping him from planting his boot in Dagorlad’s mouth) and Quicksilver collided head first with Nikov’s chest. Everyone looked at the Senior Communications Officer in surprise and some annoyance, no one particularly wanting their free entertainment to be disrupted. 

“Now you’re all fucking listening to me dickheads; I got some news and you ain’t gonna fucking like it.” Soundblast shook his head and looked down at his datapad. “Turns out we’re not going in with the 501st anymore; we’re been sent down ahead of schedule to meet up with the Hellions and a General Krell.” 

“What?!” 

Swipes erupted up out of the pile, an enraged look on his face. 

“No! I’m not taking my team anywhere near those fucking poachers! That bastard Chaos keeps trying to steal Sneak from me! He’s MINE!” 

“Swipes for the love of the Manda just shut the fuck up.” Dagorlad rubbed a developing bruise on his cheek and frowned, pulling himself free and getting to his feet. “Krell and the Hellions huh? That’s gonna be a problem.” 

Sunny also got to his feet, heading over to Soundblast and snatching the datapad from him without so much as a ‘by your leave’. Ignoring the other clone’s outraged squawk, he read the orders and frowned. 

“ARC’s with attitude, a medic Wrench is definitely gonna wrench and a bunch of crazy ass pilots. Huh, and a demo guy, gonna have to keep you away from him Boom-Time.” 

The demolitions expert snorted as he played about with the timing mechanism on a grenade. 

“Spoil my fun.” 

Sunny flipped Boom-Time off before handing the datapad over to Dagorlad. 

“We’re gonna have a problem Wardaddy. There’s at least one clone on there Swipes definitely won’t work with ‘cause of how close he is to Rex; and we both know the infiltration team outright won’t cooperate with ARC’s.” 

Dagorlad snorted and shook his head, feline eyes scanning the information on the datapad. 

“Tell me something I don’t know Sunny. We’re working with Krell … that bastard hates my guts and the feeling is fucking mutual. I’m almost tempted to let Swipes and his team ‘disappear’ the fekker, it’d save time.” 

Wrench scoffed as he took a mouthful from his hip flask and ambled over, stealing the datapad from Dagorlad. 

“Hmph, they have three medics and a backup, wonder if I can steal Knockout from them … or trade Sneak for them;” he grinned evilly at Swipes’ enraged swearing; “I’m the only medic we have, it’s about damn time that another medic joined this pack of idiots.” 

“Ya jus’ call’ yaself a’ idio’ too ya know.” 

Nikov grinned and dodged a swipe from Wrench, cackling with delight before running out of the canteen. 

“C’mon! Le’s ge’ down there alrea’y!”


End file.
